


The Prince's Curse

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Chubby Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Short Logic | Logan Sanders, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Prince Logan Sanders has always been regarded as the most handsome man in the kingdom. However, after getting on the wrong side of the fearsome Dragon Witch, she curses him to make him 'no longer beautiful'. The curse comes into effect, changing his body, whenever he eats his favourite sweet foods. Only true love can break the spell and stop him from changing. But will he be able to find anyone who can love him given his occasional new appearance? Or will love prove to go beyond appearances?And most importantly: will he learn to love himself?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom by the name of Sandersia. This kingdom was ruled by a King by the name of Patton Sanders, who was beloved by all. He was kind, loving and generous, and the people adored him for how inclusive he was to all. Though the same could be said for all those before Patton. The Sanders family had ruled the kingdom for generations; a tradition that would one day be carried on by Patton’s own son, Prince Logan Sanders.

Logan was equally beloved by the people, though for rather different reasons. Logan was more serious than his father, and highly intelligent… and incredibly handsome. His looks seemed to charm all those who looked at him - even the ones who weren’t attracted to him could agree he was still a good looking person. He was tall and slender, though slightly toned. His hair was jet black, and his skin was pale with not a single scar, blemish or freckle. And his eyes, they held a shining sapphire sparkle behind his glasses. He was, in short, as conventionally attractive as a person could be.

Now, our story begins on the day of Logan’s seventeenth birthday. Logan woke up, got cleaned up and dressed, before heading to the royal library, to return the book he had finished reading and to trade it for another. Well, he had intended to head straight to the library, but that didn’t quite go to plan, being interrupted on his way.

“Your highness?” One of the servants, Virgil Storm, came up to him. “Your father wishes you to join him in the throne room.”

Logan sighed, before turning and heading in the direction of the throne room. Looks like his reading time would have to wait. It was rather annoying; the next book he wanted was rather rare, he didn’t know if he’d be able to find it in the royal library. He wanted to have enough time to travel down to the local bookstore, and if he didn’t find it there, travel to the next village, just in case.

He reached the throne room, and as he entered, he was almost knocked over as a form ran into him, their arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

“Happy Birthday! I can’t believe it, my baby boy’s seventeen already!”

Logan blinked down at his father, who was hugging him. “That’s today?”

Patton chuckled, letting go and stepping back. “Of course it is, silly! Remember, you tried on your outfit for the ball tonight last week.”

“Oh, yes…”

“Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and let you know what we have planned for the day. You already know about the ball, of course, starts at seven and goes on until midnight. An hour before, however, come here so that I can give you my gift! You’re really gonna love it! And… well, I think that’s all. The main celebration is going to be the ball of course. I guess you have the rest of the day free to celebrate however you want!”

Logan nodded. “I’ll make sure I’m back here precisely on time. Now, I’m going to head to the library. I will see you later, Father.”

Patton chuckled. “Only my son would spend his birthday in the library. Have fun! I love you!”

With that, Logan left the room. He resumed his course to the library, smiling as he entered. Now, time to find the book he was looking for!

It was on astronomy, so he headed to the nonfiction half of the library, the science section, then to the physics subsection, and then the astronomy subsubsection. Logan had ordered the library to be rearranged to his preferences when he was ten, and now he knew the place like the back of his hand.

He bit his lip as he looked through the various titles that were arranged in alphabetical order. After scanning over the shelves multiple times, he sighed. The book wasn’t there.

Looks like he needed to take a trip to the local bookstore.

He left the library and headed outside to the stables. The stable hand, Emile Picani, smiled and bowed upon seeing him. “Good morning, your highness!”

“Good morning, Emile. Can you get me my horse ready, please?”

“No problem! Where you heading?”

“Just down to the bookstore. There’s a very rare book I’m hoping to find. If I can’t, I may head to the next village.”

Emile nodded. “Your dad’s told you the plans for today, right? Just wanna make sure you know what time to make sure you’re back by.”

“Yes, he has informed me. Don’t worry, I won’t be gone for too long. However, when I go, can you inform my father where I have gone? I think it’s best he knows where I am.”

“Sure thing!” Emile had finished getting Logan’s horse ready for riding, leading it over to him. “Here you go, she’s all ready.”

Logan smiled, stroking his horse’s neck. “Come on, Berry, we’re heading down to the village.” He saddled up, nodding to stable hand. “Thank you for your assistance, Emile.”

And with that, he rode off, heading down and into the village. As he entered, it didn’t take long for the people’s attention to be focused on him, people leaving their houses and gathering in the streets to see the prince. He waved as he passed, smiling as some people wished him a happy birthday, and flushing a little as people sung their praises of him - most of which centred around his appearance.

Despite the crowd, he managed to push through and make it to the bookstore. He slid off Berry and tied her up just outside, before heading into the store.

“Oh! Good morning, your highness,” Joan, the owner of the bookstore, welcomed. “Looking for anything in particular?”

“Yes, actually. Do you happen to have A Comprehensive Study on the Origin of the Universe?”

“Hm… Not sure…” Joan moved from behind the counter, and they started to look through the shelves in the nonfiction section. They hummed. “Don’t think so. I’m sorry, your highness.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m not very surprised you don’t have it, it’s very rare. Thank you for checking for me.” Logan turned and left the store.

He was just about to untie Berry when his eyes drifted to the shop across the street: the bakery, owned by Barry Crofters. They sold the best jam donuts Logan had ever tasted! Well, if he was going to journey all the way to the next village, he may as well pick up a snack for the road.

He walked across the street and went into the bakery, smiling at the scent of the sweet treats. Jara, Barry’s son, was working behind the counter today.

“Morning, your highness. The usual, I’m guessing?”

“Yes, please.” Logan pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid the amount for a pack of donuts, as well as some extra as a tip.

“What flavour today? We got strawberry, blueberry, blackberry and raspberry jam.”

“Hm… one of each?”

“Coming right up!”

Jara started collecting the donuts, packing them into a box. He slid them over to Logan. “Here you go, your highness. Enjoy.”

Logan nodded, taking the donuts before leaving the store. Now he untied Berry, saddled up, before riding out of the village. As he rode, he opened up the donut box, picking up the strawberry one and taking a bite. He smiled, humming happily at the delicious sweet taste.

Today was a good day.

-

Okay, maybe it wasn’t.

Logan was dejectedly riding home from the next village. The book he was looking for hadn’t been in the bookstore there either. He knew if he went to the next village after that, he wouldn’t be back at the castle in time for his birthday celebrations to begin, so he was unable to continue his search.

As Berry trotted along through the forest, Logan absentmindedly ate the blueberry donut. He tried to think of something that would raise his spirits. Maybe the gift that his father had gotten him would be this book? Maybe one of the various Lords and Ladies who were coming to the ball tonight would gift him the book? Maybe, now he had mentioned the book to Joan, they would try and find it so they could sell it to him? Maybe-

Hold on. Logan brought Berry to a stop, looking to his right. He had just entered a clearing and there, beside him, was a cottage. But that was strange… He could swear he was heading back the exact way he came, and there had not been a cottage here when he was heading up to the next village.

It unnerved him. He was about to ride off and leave the house alone when his eye was caught by something through the window. Through it, he could see a bookshelf, and on that bookshelf was A Comprehensive Study on the Origin of the Universe.

Logan climbed off his horse, going up to the door of the cottage. He hesitated for a moment, before knocking. “Hello? Is anyone home?” There was no response. “I am Prince Logan of Sandersia. I have something I would like to ask you.” Still no response. He knocked again. “Hell-”

He didn’t finish as, when he knocked, the door drifted open. He stepped inside. “Hello…? Is there anyone here…?” He looked around, but the place seemed empty. It was a one room cottage. A bed in one corner, a couch in front of a fireplace against the left wall, and a large cauldron in another corner. Logan ignored all that, however, heading over to the bookshelf. He pulled the book he wanted off, looking over it. He flickered through. Yes, it was a genuine copy.

He paused, thinking. It wouldn’t be stealing if he returned it afterwards, right? He’d just borrow it for a short amount of time and then bring it back when he was done. Not to mention, he was the Prince. He had the authority to do this, didn’t he?

… Yeah. There was nothing wrong with him borrowing this book.

He turned and left the house, carrying the book in his arms. He closed the door behind him, before heading back over to Berry. He slipped the book into his bag before climbing back onto the saddle. “Okay, Berry, time to head back home.”

He continued to ride, feeling satisfied. He reached into his bag, opening the donut box and pulling out the blackberry one. He took a bite, smiling at the sweet taste of success.

Yep. Today really was a good day. It wasn’t even over yet and he had everything he wanted.

As Logan left the clearing, he had no idea he was being watched. And the person watching him… she was not happy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's birthday celebrations get interrupted by an uninvited visitor with an unwanted gift.

Logan had been absentmindedly reading through his new book in one of the common rooms, eating the last of his donuts, when Remy Sleep, one of the servants came in. “Hey, your highness? Your dad wants you to come meet him in the throne room.”

Logan looked up from his book, eyes going to the clock on the mantelpiece. It was, in fact, six o’clock, an hour until the ball. He stood up, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table, before following Remy through the castle. As they arrived at the doors to the throne room, Remy turned to him. “Close your eyes, ‘kay?”

Logan sighed, before nodding, closing and covering his eyes. Remy took his arm and led him into the room.

“Kiddo, just in time!” Patton’s voice said. “Let me just get your gift all ready, make sure it’s presentable… Okay! Open your eyes on three, okay, kiddo? One… two… three!”

Logan pulled his hands away from his face, looking up at his father, who eagerly yelled “Surprise!”

Logan gasped when he saw what Patton was holding. It was a gorgeous corset ball gown. The torso was a soft indigo and the skirt faded from the same indigo at the top, down to black at the bottom with glitter that looked like stars. “Father, it’s beautiful…”

Patton smiled. “I knew you’d like it.” He handed the gown to his son. “Now go on, get dressed. Virgil’s in your room waiting to help you. It won’t be long until the guests start arriving, so you need to get ready.”

Logan’s eyebrow’s furrowed, and he looked up from the dress. “Wait, I’m wearing this tonight? Wasn’t the outfit I tried on last week for the ball?”

“A little red herring to keep you from guessing what your present was,” Patton smiled. “Now, go! I’ll see you later, kiddo!”

Logan smiled, turning and leaving the throne room. As he walked in the direction of his bedroom, he looked over the dress. It really was perfect - he couldn’t ask for a better father, Patton knew him so well.

He arrived at his room and, as Patton had said, Virgil was waiting. He stood as the prince entered. “Are you ready to get dressed for the ball, your highness?”

Logan nodded, starting to undress. “You know you don’t have to be so formal with me in private, Virgil.”

“Yeah, I know. Just wasn’t sure if someone would walk in after you, so I decided to go formal just in case.”

When Logan had stripped to his underwear, Virgil picked up the underskirt he had gotten ready, helping the prince into it. Then, he picked up the dress and slipped it on over the prince’s head. He then moved behind Logan and started pulling the corset strings, tightening it. After a minute or so of fiddling with the strings, he asked, “This good? Not too tight or too loose?” 

Logan nodded, and Virgil tied the strings. “I think there are some gloves to go with this as well… Shit, where did I put them…?”

“You mean those ones?” Logan pointed to his desk, where indigo elbow length gloves led.

“That’s the bitch!” Virgil picked them up and handed them to Logan. “Go ahead and put them on.”

Logan did so, raising an eyebrow at Virgil. “Should you really be using all that foul language in front of your prince, Virgil?”

“Look, you either get perfectly formal or swearing like a sailor. There’s no in between. Anyway, do you want any make-up done for tonight?”

“Hm… no, I don’t think I’ll bother.”

Virgil nodded, before turning back to the bed. He picked up the shoes he had chosen for Logan, kneeling down and slipping them on the prince’s feet. He stood back up. “Would it be too much to ask if your highness could try and sneak back some snacks from the ball for your most gracious servant.” He did an overdramatic bow, and Logan chuckled.

“We’ll see. Though it may be rather hard given I don’t have pockets.”

“Oh, yeah… Darn. Next time Remy and I make you a dress, I’ll make sure it has pockets.”

Logan’s eyes drifted to the clock. “Still quite a bit of time until the ball starts…” He sighed. “Wish I still had some donuts left over, I could use one right now.”

“Headed down to the bakery again today, huh? I swear, you are obsessed with the jam they make at that place…”

“Hey, Crofters is the best jam in the whole world, okay? And, for the record, I only bought those donuts because I was travelling today and I needed some food for the road.”

“Where’d you head?”

“Over to the next village. I was looking for a very rare book. It took some time, but I managed to find it.”

“Cool, what book?”

The two continued their idle chat, talking about all sorts of things, starting on science due to the topic of Logan’s new book, but somehow ending up on magical creatures and cryptids.

“I highly doubt there’s a dragon in the forest, Virgil.”

“I mean it! There is! I’m sure of it. Emile told me he saw what looked like a dragon flying over the woods one night when he was heading home, and I’m pretty sure I saw it once too.”

Logan rolled his eyes and was about to reply when he saw the time. It was five to seven. “Shoot, I need to get going.” He stood from where he had sat on his bed, smoothing out his skirt. “Do I look okay?”

“You look great as always, Lo, now go get your royal butt down there!”

Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes, before turning and leaving the room. He hurried through the castle, heading down various staircases and along various corridors, and eventually arrived at the doors to the ballroom. Two guards stood outside, and upon seeing Logan arriving, they pushed open the doors. Logan nodded to them both in thanks, before stepping inside.

“Presenting his royal highness, Prince Logan of Sandersia!”

The various guests moved to either side of the room, forming an aisle for him to walk down, leading to the two thrones at the head of the room. Patton was already sitting in his, smiling brightly as he saw his son. Logan smiled back, walking down the room. He nodded to the various guests as he passed them, and eventually arrived in front of the thrones. He curtsied to his father, before taking his seat in his own throne.

Patton turned and nodded to the band, who didn’t hesitate to start up music. The guests all began to either dance, or mill around and talk to each other. Patton turned to Logan. “The dress really suits you, Lo. You look amazing.”

Logan smiled. “Thank you, father. The design you picked was perfe-”

“Your highness?” He was interrupted by one of the guests, who was holding out his hand to the prince. “May I have this dance?”

Logan was slightly annoyed his conversation with Patton had been cut short, but he understood it was only proper etiquette to accept. He took the man’s hand, standing and letting himself be led in the dance.

A few minutes later, the song finished. Logan curtsied and thanked the Lord who he had danced with. He then turned and was about to return to his throne, when another guest, a Duchess, came up to him. “Would I be able to have a dance?”

And that’s how the evening went. Logan practically didn’t stop dancing. Every time he was about to rest his feet and relax on his throne, someone would come up to him and ask to dance. Now, Logan wouldn’t have been as annoyed if the people he danced with actually had some interesting conversation. But that was certainly not the case. All they seemed to talk about was how they thought he was handsome and beautiful. With one person, he had thought he’d been getting somewhere. He’d begun talking about his passion for science, and got onto how he loved astronomy.

The person he was dancing with then interrupted with, “Yeah, stars are beautiful. But you know who’s more beautiful? You.”

Logan sighed. They could at least try to be inventive with their pick up lines.

Don’t get him wrong, he knew his looks were a privilege, one he was very thankful to have. He knew it was one of the things that made him so beloved in the kingdom. And the amount of people who wanted to dance with him tonight was a good sign. It showed clearly that people liked him, and therefore he had many allies, which is always something good to have when you're in line for the throne.

As he was once again swept into a dance, and the person immediately started rambling about how they had “seen him from across the room and had immediately been enamoured by his beauty”, he let his mind wander. He was hungry… He hadn’t been able to grab any snacks given he’d been dancing this whole evening. He wondered when the cake would be brought out. Oh, he could imagine… delicious sweet goodness - chocolate, vanilla, he didn’t know what flavour it would be - with jam holding the layers together. Oh, it would be heavenly… If he grabbed a slice quick enough when it was brought out, maybe people would see he was busy with food and leave him be. Then he’d finally be able to rest his feet.

“Your highness?”

“Hm?”

“I asked if you agree with me?”

Uh oh. Logan hadn’t listened to a word this guy had said. He was about to make up some kind of excuse about the music being too loud.

But before he could, he was interrupted by a loud crash.

The music and the chatter all fell silent as the noise echoed through the room. There was a moment of confusion, everyone looking around, when the crash sounded again. The doors of the room shook, attracting everyone’s attention to them.

Logan looked behind himself at his father. Patton was standing up, and the King sent a concerned look to Logan, before starting to make his way over to his son. However, it was rather hard due to the many people in the way.

The doors banged and shook again, people backing far away from them. And then they shook again. And again. And-

They burst open.

Smoke flooded into the hall, reducing everyone’s vision to barely two feet in front of them. People muttered, trying to peer through, only to be brought to silence as something flew over their heads, starting to sweep away the smoke. Whatever it was did a couple of laps, before the smoke had finally been cleared.

Then it landed. Right in front of Logan.

It was a woman. Her hair was pitch black, long and way, falling over one of her eyes. Her lips were blood red, as were her eyes, the pupils of which were slitted. She wore an emerald green dress, and a matching pointed hat. But what was most peculiar about her was the fact she had two reptilian wings emerging from her back, as well as a scaled tail. And when she grinned, her mouth was filled with fangs.

“Well well well…” she smirked, looking up at Logan. “If it isn’t the boy who stole from me.”

It’s safe to say this woman unnerved Logan. However, he couldn’t back down and show weakness with so many people around and watching. He stood up tall, looking down at the woman. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?”

“You can call me the Dragon Witch. And, as I said, I’m here for you. I saw you take my book and ride away with it. I don’t particularly like it when people take my things…”

Logan nodded, trying to keep calm as the Dragon Witch stepped closer to him, tail swishing. Oh god, he was only seventeen, he wasn’t cut out to handle something like this! Teenagers weren’t supposed to face witches or dragons, let alone a combination of the two! “Um… I didn’t know that book was yours-”

“It was in my house, which you broke into. It clearly wasn’t yours to take.”

“... Right. And I am very sorry. But it’s okay! I know where the book is. If you let me just go and get it, I can return it to you, and everyone will be happy. Please?”

At this, the Dragon Witch just laughed. “Oh, that’s hilarious! The little prince, thinking he can just steal from me and get away with it! Oh no. I’m not a sucker who’ll just be magically enchanted by your looks like everyone else. You need to be made an example of! I need to show everyone in this room what happens when you cross me.” She paused, before a grin spread across her face. “I think I know just the thing. I’m not enchanted by your looks. Now let's make it so no one is.”

She waved her hand in the air, and as she did, a swirl of blue and green magic surrounded it. Before Logan had a chance to react, she threw the spell at him.

The magic immediately spread and surrounded him, blocking him off from the rest of the room. He looked around, hoping to find some gap that he could escape through, but he was completely surrounded. A strange tingly feeling started spreading all over his skin.

And then, with a jolt, he suddenly shrunk by half a foot. And then another. And then slightly further. His dress had bunched up at the bottom due to it now being too long for him. The tingly sensation got stronger, and the torso of the dress was starting to feel a little tight. In fact, it kept feeling tighter and tighter! He couldn’t breathe properly, and he desperately reached at his back, trying to grab and undo the strings of his corset. However, before he could grab them, there were multiple loud rips as the torso of his gown tore in multiple places. While he was once again able to breathe, it also revealed his previously flat stomach to be large and swollen. His eyes widened, watching as the rest of his body swelled slightly in a similar fashion. His gloves felt tight on his arms, and the waistband of his underskirt cut into him.

When the magic surrounding him disappeared, all the guests gasped. Logan had previously been tall and slender. But now he was instead very short and very chubby.

“Oh dear…” The Dragon Witch pouted, though her eyes were filled with glee at her chance of mockery. She crouched to Logan’s height. “Poor Prince Logan… no longer beautiful.” She punctuated the statement with a sharp jab to his stomach. She then reached up and grabbed his now much rounder and softer face in her hand, her long nails digging into his cheeks. “This better have taught you to not steal from me.”

Patton had been watching, horrified. However, as the Dragon Witch stood up straight and turned to leave, his expression hardened. “Hey! You are not going anywhere! I demand you to turn my son back!”

“Hm… how about… no. I’m not turning him back. He deserves this. Though I guess I’ll tell you how you can do it yourselves.” The Dragon Witch turned back around to face both Patton and Logan. “The only way he can be turned back is if he receives a true love's kiss.” She smirked. “Not that he ever will, looking like that. Now, I need to go. There’s a book I need to find a new copy of.” She spread her wings, and before Patton could stop her, she took off and flew out the doors, which slammed shut behind her.

The ballroom was left in a deafening silence. All eyes were on Logan and his new appearance. Tears welled in the prince’s eyes as he was stared at, everyone with various looks of disgust or horror on their faces. Patton was about to continue his course over to his son to comfort him, but before he could, Logan took off running. He ran to the doors, pushed them open, and fled the room, heading in the direction of his bedroom.

When he ran into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him, Virgil was still there. The servant looked up when he ran in.

“Um, excuse me, but only the Prince, his father and his servants are allowed in his private quart...ers…” He trailed off as he took a closer look at the person who had entered. “...Logan?! Oh my god… what the hell happened to you?”

Logan didn’t answer. He just started to quietly sob, stepping over to his bed and sinking onto it. Virgil sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing Logan’s back and resting Logan’s head on his shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s okay... It’s gonna be okay, bud… Let it all out. You can tell me what happened later.”

And that’s how the two of them stayed, Logan crying into his best friend's shoulder until he fell asleep.


End file.
